mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MyLittlePonyLover90/Fluttershy's Bully
AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Summary When Fluttershy’s filly hood bully comes around she bullies Fluttershy can Fluttershy tell her off and make her bully stop bullying her? Or will Fluttershy keep being bullied? Characters # Fluttershy # Twilight Sparkle # Rainbow Dash # Spike # Pinkie Pie # Applejack # Rarity # Starlight Glimmer # Sunset Shimmer # Derpy # Cactus Flower (debut) Story * one sunny day in ponyville Fluttershy was walkin the town* Fluttershy: today is a nice day * ??? sees Fluttershy and walks to her* ???: well well well if it isn’t my old enemy Fluttershy: huh? (Looks) oh no not you again! ???: yeah it’s me! I’m here to see you again Fluttershy: Cactus Flower leave me alone you made my filly hood a nightmare! Cactus Flower: hahaha yeah yeah whatever lets fight weakling! Fluttershy: n..no! Cactus Flower: yes! (Punches Fluttershy) Fluttershy: oww! (Cries and runs off to Twilight’s Castle) Cactus Flower: hahaha wimp! * Fluttershy keeps running and finally arrives at Twilight’s Castle Spike: hi Fluttershy are you okay? Fluttershy: (crying) n..no Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy what happened?! Fluttershy: m..My filly hood bully showed up Sunset Shimmer: what’s his/her name?! Fluttershy: her n..names Cactus Flower Twilight Sparkle: how dare she hurt you! Derpy: yeah why does she hate you? Fluttershy: I don’t know what Starlight Glimmer: that’s weird Applejack: sugarcube you shouldn’t allow this Rarity: too bad Celestia is on vacation she would hate this! Rainbow Dash: yeah you’re right Sunset Shimmer: yep but we are here for you Fluttershy Spike: yeah Fluttershy: th..thank you guys so much All (but Fluttershy): you’re welcome Spike: I have an idea! Derpy: what is it Spike? Spike: how about we set a trap for her or we trick her Starlight Glimmer: good idea but what will we do for a trap or trick? Fluttershy: I don’t know but if your going to trap her she’s really strong but a trick may work better! Sunset Shimmer: I have an idea for the trick! Derpy: what is it? Rainbow Dash: yeah Sunset Shimmer: well she wants to attack and beat up Fluttershy right? Twilight Sparkle: yeah Sunset Shimmer: well how about we make a decoy Fluttershy and go out and search for her Pinkie Pie: good idea but what happens when we find her? Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash you will search for her from the air then let Twilight know where she is Twilight Sparkle: okay Rainbow Dash: yeah Sunset Shimmer: Twilight will tell us and we will place the decoy Fluttershy in the path before she gets there then we all hide Pinkie Pie: okay then what? Applejack: I think I know Sunset Shimmer: go ahead Applejack Applejack: then when Cactus Flower sees the fake Fluttershy I reckon’ she’ll think it’s the real one and attack her Derpy: then while she’s doing that we all come out and surround her! Sunset Shimmer: right! Starlight Glimmer: great plan! Spike: let’s get started All (but Spike): right! * they all make the decoy Fluttershy and finish it after about 35 minutes* Spike: we’re all done! Sunset Shimmer: yeah and great job guys! Fluttershy: I agree and it looks exactly like the real me! Starlight Glimmer: yeah it does that’s scary Derpy: Hahahaha yeah but at least we know who the real Fluttershy is! Pinkie Pie: hahaha yep Rarity: let’s go set it up in Cactus Flower’s path! All (but Rarity): right! Spike: okay Rainbow Dash you fly up and look for Cactus Flower from the air Rainbow Dash: yay! I’m on it! (Gets ready to fly) * All the ponies leave Twilight’s Castle Spike: okay every pony let’s move! Rainbow Dash: (through walkie talkie): right! All (but Spike and Rainbow Dash): right! * they all walk off and they all hid except Rainbow Dash* Rainbow Dash (looking): hmmm let’s see where is she (sees a pony with a skull necklace) huh? (Calls Twilight on walkie talkie) Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: hi Rainbow what’s up? Rainbow Dash (through walkie talkie): ask Fluttershy if Cactus Flower wears a skull necklace! Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? Fluttershy: yes? Twilight Sparkle: does Cactus Flower wear a skull necklace? Fluttershy: y..yes! Twilight Sparkle: okay Rainbow she does Rainbow Dash: I found her! She’s heading towards an alleyway near Sugarcube Corner! Twilight Sparkle: thanks Rainbow Dash! Guys let’s go! All (but Twilight & Rainbow Dash): yeah! * they all run to Sugarcube Corner Spike: let’s go! (They all run to the alley, set the decoy Fluttershy up and hide) Rainbow Dash: Twilight she’s almost to the alleyway! Twilight Sparkle: thanks Rainbow Dash I have to go talk to you soon Rainbow Dash: okay talk to you soon (turns of walkie talkie) * Cactus Flower walks into the alleyway and sees the decoy Fluttershy* Cactus Flower: grrrr there you are you weakling! * she runs over to the decoy and punches it* Cactus Flower: Hahahaha fight back you weakling! * everyone comes out and Rainbow Dash runs over and they surround her* Sunset Shimmer: that’s not Fluttershy Cactus Flower: huh? Oh no! I’m surrounded! Fluttershy: that was a fake Cactus Flower! Cactus Flower: grrrrrr how dare you trick me! Starlight Glimmer: why do you hate Fluttershy?! Cactus Flower (stops): oh well you see Im mean to her because she was always better than me and she was always smarter than me Applejack: that’s not a good reason to bully someone Rainbow Dash: yeah all you really needed to do was study more and focus more Fluttershy: she’s right you just needed to study more * Cactus Flower walks to Fluttershy* Fluttershy: no please don’t hurt me! Twilight Sparkle: leave her alone! Cactus Flower: I’m not going to hurt her I just want to say I’m sorry Fluttershy Fluttershy: you’re sorry? Cactus Flower: yeah and to be honest I have a secret Derpy: a secret? Cactus Flower: yes Pinkie Pie: what is your secret? Sunset Shimmer: yeah Cactus Flower: I want to change I want to be a nice pony and be all of your friend Rarity: you can change and sure we’ll be your friend! All (but Rarity): yeah! Cactus Flower: how can I change? Derpy: well for one thing treat others the way you would want to be treated Rainbow Dash: yeah that’s pretty much it Rarity: and always defend your friends Pinkie Pie: yeah Cactus Flower: oh okay I will do that from now on! All: yeah! * with that they all hug, go back to Twilight’s Castle and they all hangout* The End Category:Blog posts